Ajari Aku
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Sakura harus putus cuma gara-gara hasil UTS? PLESE RnR :


**AJARI AKU! © WindyPikachu Girlfriend**

** NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pairing : SasuSaku**

**WARNING! : Gaje, OOC –mungkin-, ETC**

** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

** .**

** .**

** .**

"Sakura, ulanganmu dapat berapa?" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Sakura. Yang ditanya hanya melirik sebentar kearah sang kekasih sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan tanda-tanda (?) yang ditunjukkan Sakura, Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya. Sasuke memaklumi itu, Sakura kan anak RemeS alias anak Remedi Sejati, hahahaha –dimutilasi Saku-chan-.

"Kau harus belajar dengan giat, hime,"

"Yaa yaaa yaaaaa~"

"Hhhhh,"

"Sasu-kun, gimana kalo kamu yang ngajarin aku? Soalnya lusa aku ulangan Kimia, aku nggak ngerti kalo dah nyangkut masalah rumus-rumus kaya gitu." rengek Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hmm, okay! Ntar malam aku kerumahmu, pukul 17.00,"

"Harus on time! Okay?"

"Hn," ucapnya singkat

"Sasu-kun, ayo pulang! Aku sudah lapar." Ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

-**- Ajari Aku -**

**Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Ting **

"Wah, pasti Sasu-kun!" dengan semangat '45 aku berlari menuruni tangga menuju pintu.

**KRIEEEETT**

"Sasu-kun, ayo masuk!"

"Hn,"

"Wah, Sasu-kun benar-benar on time! Hehehe."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Jadi, kita akan belajar dimana?"

"Ummmm, dikamarku saja!"

"Okay,"

-Dikamar Sakura-

"Sasu-kun, cara menentukan harga tetapan kesetimbangan gimana sih? Aku nggak ngerti cara ngajar Kurenai sensei."

"Oh, yang itu. Okay, misalkan pada soal yang nomor 24 ini, Dalam ruang 1 liter direaksikan 3 mol gas N2 dengan 2 mol gas O2 menurut reaksi sebagai berikut N2 dalam bentuk gas ditambah dengan O2 menghasilkan 2NO dalam bentuk gas. Jika pada kesetimbangan diperoleh 2 mol gas NO, tentukan harga tetapan kesetimbangan Kc!"

Sakura dengan tampang bosan mendengarkan ocehan dari Sasuke, diam-diam menyelipkan satu headset ditelinganya tanpa sepengetahuan dari Sasuke. Sakura hanya menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampan dan mulus yang sedang asyik menjelaskan cara kerja dari soal tadi.

Namun suara Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan Sakura yang sedari tadi menatapnya. "Saku, apa kau sudah mengerti?"

"Ah! I-iya, saya sudah ngerti, hehehe."

"Nah, sekarang coba kamu kerjakan soal nomor 9!"

"HAH? Eh, maksudku a-aku tidak bisa mengarjakannya."

"Loh? Katanya sudah ngerti, gimana mo ngerti kalo ditelinga kamu ada headset?"

"E-eh? Hehehe, maaf Sasu-kun, tadi aku reflek." Alasan macam apa itu? Ckckckckck.

"Lihat Hinata, dia kalo belajar bersungguh-sungguh!"

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Apa-apaan itu? Sasu berani-beraninya membanding-bandingkan aku dengan Hinata!" perasaan Sakura mulai berontak (?).

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakura tidak pernah ngoceh lagi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.15.

"Aku ngantuk!" Sakura dengan tampang lesunya beranjak kekasur empuk miliknya.

"Hm, ya sudah. Belajarnya selesai, apa kau sudah makan?" ucap Sasuke mencoba menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Sakura, karena ia tahu Sakura pasti sedang marah –bukannya minta maaf- . Buktinya Sakura dari tadi diam-diam saja..

"Udah!"

"Ada apa, hime?"

"Nggak pa-pa,"

"Bohong!"

"TERSERAH!"

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya." Pamit Sasuke.

-**- Ajari Aku -**

"Wahhhh, hari ini ulangan Kimia. Aduuuhhh kira-kira aku bisa nggak yah ngejawabnya?" Sakura mencoba merilekskan dirinya. "Huuuhfft, pasti bisa!"

Tiba-tiba ponsel ungu miliknya berdering menandakan masuknya satu pesan.

**From : Sasu_Chicken**

**To : You**

**Ganbatte yo, hime! XD**

Sakura tersenyum melihat pesan singkat dari kekasihnya itu. Seketika senyumnya lenyap mengingat perkataan Sasuke semalam.

**From : You**

**To : Sasu_Chicken**

**Delivered **

**Arigato Sasu-kun. Kalo aku tidak dapat nilai tuntas, aku rela kok putus denganmu. **

**From : Sasu_Chicken**

**To : You**

**Kok gitu? **

**From : You**

**To : Sasu_Chicken**

**Apa kamu tidak malu berpacaran dengan cewe' peremedi seperti aku?**

Lama Sakura menunggu balasan dari Sasuke, namun tak ada tanda-tanda munculnya balasan itu.

"Tuh kan! Sasu-kun malu punya pacar seperti aku!" ucap Sakura dengan tampang cemberut.

"Anak-anak, Ibu akan membagikan soal ulangannya."

"Iiiiiiaaaa Bu!"

Ketika Kurenai-sensei berada didepan Sakura untuk membagikan soal ulangannya, Kurenai sempat mengatakan pada Sakura "Haruno! Usahakan agar kamu bisa tuntas dalam ulangan ini!"

"Iya, Bu."

-**Ajari Aku-**

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura dan teman-temannya telah selesai mengerjakan ulangannya. Dengan perasaan was-was, Sakura menyetor ulangannya.

"Ibu akan membagikan hasil ulangan kalian setelah istirahat kedua."

"Iya, Bu."

"Oke, kalian boleh istirahat."

Sakura menatap kepergian guru sekaligus wali kelasnya itu. Dengan hati yang cenat-cenut menunggu hasil ulangannya. "Semoga nilaiku tuntas, aku tidak mau putus dengan Sasu-kun." Harap Sakura.

"Heh, Jidat! Gimana ulangan kamu tadi? Soalnya gampang yah?" Dengan wajah lucu yang dibuat-buat (?), Ino mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang bergemelut dengan pikirannya.

"Apa sih, Pig? Ngagetin aja! Gampang? Hahaha.. soalnya emang gampang, tapi jawabannya Nauzubillah dehhh."

"Hah? Hehehehe. Kenapa tampangmu kusut amat Jidat? Ada masalah ama Akang Sasu?"

Sakura hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Ino. "Nggak kok, Pig."

"Jangan bohong deh, Jidat! Gue tahu kok."

"Nggak pa-pa kok, Pig. Lo tenang aja."

"Oh, ya udah. Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Ino

"Nggak ah, Pig. Lagi males." Tolak Sakura pada sahabatnya.

"Males atau lagi bokek?"

"Beneran, Pig. Sana deh, ajakin Hinata aja. "

"Dasar aneh! Ya udah, gue pergi ya. Sms gue kalo lo ada apa-apa." Pesan Ino pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui.

**- Ajari Aku - **

Sakura menatap layar hape Samsung Lollypop miliknya, menunggu balasan dari Sasuke.

**1 New Message**

Dengan senyum mengembang Sakura membuka pesan baru yang baru saja tertera dilayar hapenya. Berharap pesan itu balasan dari Sasuke, tapi ternyata pesan itu dari adik kelasnya yang sangat mengidolakan Sakura. Namanya Rock Lee. Kecewa? Sangat.

**From : ALIS TEBAL**

**To : You**

**Hey kakak CANTIK **

Dengan tampang lesu, Sakura membalas pesan dari adik kelasnya, merasa tidak enak kalau tidak membalas pesan singkatnya itu, takut dikira sombong. Ckckckc

- **Ajari Aku -**

"Anak- anak, Ibu akan membagikan hasil ulangan kalian."

Keringat bercucuran dipelipis Sakura, dengan kecepatan jantung berdetak makin kencang, seperti genderang mau perang –loh?-.

"Nilai tertinggi, Neji Hyuuga dengan nilai tertinggi 10."

Sakura makin deg-degan, sambil meremas erat rok miliknya, Sakura merasa disaku roknya hapenya bergetar. Dengan was-was, Sakura membaca pesan singkat yang ternyata dari Sasuke. Sakura tampakpucat membaca pesan singkat itu.

**From : Sasu_Chicken**

**To : You**

**Aku tunggu diperpustakaan, sepulang sekolah!**

"Sakura Haruno!" sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan aktifitas Sakura.

"Ya, Bu?"

"Ini hasil ulangan kamu."

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Sakura melihat nilainya. WHAT? Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Kamu harus belajar lebih giat lagi Haruno!"

Setelah membagikan hasil ulangan, Ibu Kurenai segera melesat keluar dari kelas Sakura.

"Jidat, kenapa bisa begitu? Aku kira kamu sudah belajar dengan Sasuke kemarin, kok nilaimu tmbah parah?" ucap Ino tak percaya.

"Mungkin sudah takdir aku harus putus dengan Sasuke, hiks hiks hiks."

"Putus?" ino heran dengan ucapan Sakura, apa maksudnya dengan kta putus dengan Sasuke? Apa Sakura bercanda?

"Ia, Pig. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke, kalau aku dapat nilai rendah (baca: remedi) aku harus putus dengan Sasu-kun."

"Kau sudah gila, Sakura? Kenapa mengambil tindakan sebodoh itu sih?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Saasu-kun malu, Pig."

"Malu?" Ino mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Ia, malu. Masa pangeran sekolah kita ini berpacaran dengan anak peremedi kayak aku, kan malu. Udah ya, Pig. Aku mau keperpustakaan dulu." Ucap Sakura pamit. Ino hanya mengangguk.

- **Ajari Aku -**

Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura menuju perpustakaan. Pelan-pelan Sakura membuka pintu ruang perpustakaan.

"Sasu-kun?"

"Disini Sakura."

"Hhhh. Sasu-kun, aku..."

"Hn"

Sakura memperlihatkan hasil ulangannya pada Sasuke. Dengan wajah murung.

"Sasu-kun, aku tidak berhasil."

Sasuke mengambil kertas ulangan Sakura, dan tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura.

"A-ada apa Sasu-kun? Aku kan dapat nilai 1."

"Dasar bodoh, ini angka 10 bodoh!"

"Hah?" sakura mengucek-ucek matanya tak percaya. "Tapi perasaan tadi aku dapat nilai 1 deh Sasu-kun."

"Hn, ini 10 hime. Mungkin tadi kamu meihat angka ini dengan terbalik, jadi angka ini seakan-akan tertulis 01."

"He-hehehehee. Mungkin Sasu-kun. Jadi, kita tidak jadi putus kan Sasu-kun?"

"Memangnya kamu mau putus denganku?"

"Tidak!" ucap Sakura cemberut.

"Ya udah, aku traktir Ice Cream mau?"

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui. Sakura merasa ini seakan mimpi. Udah dapat nilai 10, di traktir ice cream, plus nggak jadi putus sama Sasu-kun. Bahagianyaaaa.

**_THE END_**

Hwaaaaaa~ -teriakgaje- akhirnya fic keduaku usai juga. Setelah abis UTS jadi dapet inspirasi gaje. Hahaha. Maaf kalo ficku bukannya tambah bagus, malah tambah jelek.

But,

K

E

E

P

REVIEW PLEEEEASE...


End file.
